Haltic Illusionist
Stigine 1 Illusion Beam 15 Mana 7 sec cooldown Magical Applies "Illusional" on the enemy which reduces their hit chance by 10% for 8 seconds. Also applies "Phantom" to the caster which increases their evasion by 10% for 7 seconds. "Phantom" also allows the caster to stack up to 15 "Phantom Phase" stacks which reduces the caster's damage intake by 2% for each stack which lasts for 120 seconds. Stalk 30 Mana 5 sec cooldown Magical Applies "Stalk" on the caster which increases evasion by 15% for 4 seconds increased by 1 second for each "Phantom Phase" stack consumed. Consumes up to 5 "Phantom Phase" stacks. Stigine 2 Phantom Burn 20 Mana 10 sec cooldown Magical Deals moderate Ash damage and applies "Shadowblaze" which inflicts a small DoT on the enemy for 4 seconds increased by 1 second for each stack of "Phantom Phase" consumed. Consumes up to 3 "Phantom Phase" stacks. Concussion 30 Mana 9 sec cooldown Magical Deals no damage but stuns the enemy for 5 seconds. Applies "Light-headed" on the enemy which reduces their crit chance by 15% for 7 seconds. Stigine 3 Undelusional Increases hit chance by 15%. Stigine 4 Malevolence 40 Mana 15 sec cooldown Magical Creates 3 illusions of the caster by consuming stacks of "Phantom Phase" increases the caster's evasion by 20%. Lasts for 1 second for each "Phantom Phase" stack consumed. Consumes all "Phantom Phase" stacks. Crucial Memory 35 Mana 9 sec cooldown Magical Applies "Negatelock" which prevents the caster's crit chance from being lowered for 7 seconds. Applies a small DoT on the caster for 4 seconds. Stigine 5 Reimage 35 Mana 10 sec cooldown Magical Applies "Reimage" on the enemy which reduces their attack speed by 50% and increases by 2% for each "Phantom Phase" stack consumed for 7 seconds. Consumes up to 10 "Phantom Phase" stacks. Illusion Walls 60 Mana 19 sec cooldown Magical Deals no damage but applies "Illusion Trap" which reduces the enemy's hit chance by 75% for 9 seconds and has a 30% chance to stun the enemy for 4 seconds. Stigine 6 Delusional Free Will "Phantom" now lasts for 140 seconds instead of 120. Stigine 7 Mind Shatter 50 Mana 15 sec cooldown Magical Deals no damage but applies "Anxious" which reduces the enemy's haste by 75% for 4 seconds. If "Reimage" is applied on the enemy, this also applies "Breakdown" which reduces the enemy's damage output by 50% for 7 seconds. Crude Delusion 40 Mana 20 sec cooldown Magical Removes "Anxious" from the enemy and applies "Fatal" which doubles their damage intake. Stigine 8 Half Creation 35 Mana 15 sec cooldown Magical Applies "Uncreate" which reduces the caster's damage output by 50% for 10 seconds but reduces the enemy's hit chance by 95% for 6 seconds. Blackness 20 Mana 8 sec cooldown Magical Applies "Black Void" on the enemy which reduces the enemy's hit chance by 100% for 9 seconds. This attack does nothing if there is no stacks of "Phantom Phase". Stigine 9 Fate Minded 70 Mana 35 sec cooldown Magical Deals massive damage and applies "Fate Bond" which can inflict instant death if the caster is KOed in the next 15 seconds. Stigine 10 Anti-Blinded Prevents the reduction of hit chance.